The Old One - Twilight
by CrystalFabray
Summary: Alexandria Leste is a Vampire that has walked the earth for many years. She has had many families, her biological one when she was born in 1345, to the Swans in 2004. When her new sister, Bella, moves to Forks to live with her father, Alex reluctantly follows to keep up the act. There in the little town of Forks, Bella is pulled into Alex's world. (Alex Leste x Female Character)
1. Cast List

Karen Gillian as Alexandria 'Alex' Leste

Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan

Robert Pattison as Edward Cullen

Peter Facinelli as Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen

Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale

Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen

Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale

Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen


	2. First Sight

I sat quietly in the backseat of Renée's car. She was driving us to Phoenix's airport. Instead of the normal sundresses and hats that one would wear in a sunny state like Arizona, I opted to wear hoodies and long pants with sunnies. My hood was up and I was staring at the lush greenery as it rushed by my window. When we got to the airport, I grabbed my bags and we walked up to the terminal gate. "Bella, Alex, you don't have to do this." Renée said. I let out a frustrated sigh, she has said that about a hundred times…well...it was more like thirty-two but who's counting?

"I want to go." Bella lied...again. She is one of the worst liars I know, and that's saying something. However, Bella has said this lie over and over it's starting to sound convincing.

"Alex?"

"I do want to go, Mum, it will be a good opportunity for me." I muttered. Arizona was always too bright for me.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"We will."

"I'll see you soon." Renée promised. "You can come home whenever you want, I'll come right back as soon as either of you needs me."

"Don't worry about us." Bella said. "It'll be great. We love you, Mum." Renée held each of us in a tight embrace for a minute before we got on the plane. It was about a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, then we had to change planes and fly another hour to Port Angeles. It was then another hour driving back in what would most likely be a police cruiser. Surprise, surprise, when we got off the plane, Charlie was waiting for us in the cruiser. You see, Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks. He gave me a one-arm hug, which was awkward, and caught Bella as she stumbled off the plane.

"Lex, Bells, It's good to see you." Charlie said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied Bella. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"Mum's ok, she says hi. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I said as I gathered our bags. I had two suitcases filled with my winter clothes for Bella, we do fit in the same clothes, were twins. All our stuff fit into the boot of the cruiser. After we were strapped into the car, unfortunately, I was in the back behind the bars, Charlie spoke again.

"I found a good car for you girls, really cheap." He announced

"What kind of car?" Bella asked. She makes a fair point, in Charlie's book, 'good car for you' doesn't mean 'good car' in general.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer." Charlie explained. "He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella asked. I could see from Charlie's change of expression that this was the question he was hoping neither of us would ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine, it's only a few years old, really."

"When did he buy it?" I questioned.

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?" Bella continued.

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties, or late fifties at the earliest." Charlie admitted sheepishly.

"Ch-Dad, neither of us know anything about cars. We wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and we couldn't afford a mechanic…"

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

"But it's old Dad!" I complained, slouching in my seat. "Do they even sell parts for it anymore? A-and how cheap is cheap?"

"Well, girls, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Nice. Free.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. We were going to buy ourselves a car." Bella told him.

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." Charlie was kind of awkward with this sentimental stuff, Bella got that from him.

"That's really nice, Dad." I told him, "Thanks, we really do appreciate it." With the free car we got from Charlie, we can just save up until we can get a better one.

"Well, now, you're welcome." That was practically the end of all conversation. We did share a couple of comments about the weather and then it was silent for the rest of the ride. I sat and looked out the window as we drove through Forks, everything was green, that's all I need to say about it. We arrived at Charlie's two-story house, it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, phew. In the driveway, there was a large truck. It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. It was...unique, and to my honest surprise, I kind of liked it. It was old, and iron. So if Bella ever got into an accident, she would be fine.

"Wow...Dad, this is amazing!" I hopped out of the cruiser and walked up to the truck.

"We love it, thanks." Bella said for both of us.

"I'm glad you like it." Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again. It took only one trip to get all of our bags into our rooms. Bella's room was facing the west while I was told mine was facing the east. My room was relatively new, with a wooden floor with pale pink walls, white lace curtains in front of the window that faced the backyard, a desk to do my homework on was in the corner of the room. Bella had the only computer in the house as well as a phone cable, not that I needed either anyway. There were only two bathrooms in the entire house that the three of us had to share, Bella and I would share one while Charlie used the other, simple.

Another cool thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover as Renée would. I was able to unpack by myself. First thing I did was put my toiletries in on my side of the bathroom sink. I looked at myself in the mirror, pale skin, light brown hair, brown eyes, just plain old me. I then put all my clothes in the dresser that I owned that was dotted with flower stickers. I sat on my bed and pulled a brush through my mane of unruly curly hair and prepared for bed, a white t-shirt and sweatpants. I laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling, I didn't fall asleep. I heard Bella cry herself to sleep, and then toss and turn all night due to the rain. I got out of bed at five-thirty and got changed into a pair of pale blue skinny jeans, a long-sleeved button-up white dress shirt and a pair of white strappy heels. I cooked breakfast for Charlie and Bella, eating food as I went. When they both came down the stairs and sat at the table, I placed breakfast before them. "What about you Alex?" Charlie asked, "Don't you want breakfast?"

"I've already eaten." I told them. I went up to my room and grabbed my bag. I came back downstairs and waited for Bella at the door. We left and hopped into the truck. Bella was the first driver so she hopped into the driver's seat while I got into the passenger seat. The car smelled of tobacco, gas and mint. Surprisingly, the car started pretty quickly but was extremely loud with my sensitive ears.

The school wasn't hard to find, it was off the main road like everything else in this town. It didn't look like a school, the only way to tell it was a school, was the huge sign out the front reading 'Forks High School'. It looked like a cluster of identical houses. All the buildings were built with maroon coloured bricks, there were so many trees and bushes, the full size of the school was unknown to my sister and I. Bella parked in front of the first building she saw. It had a small sign over it's door saying it was the front office and nobody was parked anywhere we were. So...great going, Bella. We got out of the cab of the truck and walked towards the office. Bella took a deep breath before opening the door. It was brightly lit inside the office, and it was small. There was a tiny waiting room that had padded folding chairs and orange-flecked carpet. Notices and awards hung off the walls and a large clock ticked away in the background. Plants grew in plastic pots around the small room. The room was smaller again due to a long counter that cut it in half. There were some desks behind the counter, one which was being occupied by a red-haired woman who was wearing glasses and a purple t-shirt. I held my breath in the room as I was in close proximity to her. She looked up and regarded Bella and I, "Can I help you?" She asked,

"I'm Isabella Swan, and this is my sister Alexandria." I could see the recognition in her eyes, the Chief's daughters have finally come home.

"Of course." The lady dug through a stacked pile of documents and bought out the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule's right here, and a map of the school." The lady took Bella through her classes and how to get there quicker. She then went through mine and I noticed that all of mine were AP classes, so I would be taking classes with the 12th grade. The lady gave us each a slip for each teacher to sign and give back to her at the end of the day. She wished us a happy stay here in Forks. I gave her a small smile before walking out the door, leaving Bella to park the truck somewhere else. I walked into the school and walked to my class. AP Trig, building 5 with Mr Vanner. He was already at the desk when I walked in and I gave him my slip.

"I'm Alex Swan, I need you to sign this." I said bluntly. Mr Vanner gave me a small smile and told me that there was only one spot left in the class, at the back to the left. I glanced over at the table and then made my way over to it, dropping my bag down beside me. I sat there still for the next ten minutes before people started to pile in. I noticed a girl walk, more like strut, into the classroom and the students parted like the red sea. The girl had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and a figure that one would see in swimsuit magazines. She had dark eyes and bags underneath them. The blonde bombshell walked over and sat next to me. She glanced over at me but I had my eyes glued to the front of the room, if I ignore her, she'll ignore me. I did my work in silence. The woman beside me was called on, and I learnt her name was Rosalie. When the bell rang, I gathered my things and sprinted to my next class. Unfortunately, Rosalie was in all of my classes. When it was time for lunch, I sighed in relief. I scanned the cafeteria and spotted Bella. I smiled and walked over to her table

"Hey, Alex." Bella said when she saw me approach.

"Hey, Bella." I greeted and sat down next to her. Bella looked over to one of the tables and I followed her gaze towards a group of people who sat in the far corner of the room. I smirked and turned back around when I saw it was Rosalie's coven. I only saw a glance of them, but they were hardly unrecognizable. There were three guys and three girls. They were talking in whispers, I could listen in but that would be just rude. One of the boys was bulky and looked like he could weight lift a mountain (Let's be honest it's totally possible). Another boy was tall and had blonde hair, he looked to be struggling with...fitting in I should say. The last one had brown hair and could make every straight girl here swoon. Rosalie day next to the other girl. She was short and had pixie-cut black hair. All of the coven's eyes were black. I heard the smallest one rise from her seat and her feet glide across the floor. She dumped her tray and exited the cafeteria.

"Who are _they_?" Bela asked. Jessica giggled,

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen, they all live together with Doctor Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. I glanced over at the Cullens.

"They look nice." I commented,

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "But most of them all together though. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Jessica sounded like they were the new town gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Doctor. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are siblings, triplets, the blondes, and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are all eighteen, but they've been with Missus Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice, for them to take care of all those kids like that when they're so young and everything." I smiled to myself, they're all a coven, no doubt.

"I guess so." Jessica's tone implied that she was jealous of the Cullens. "I think that Missus. Cullen can't have any kids, though." She added. I laughed quietly to myself, that confirms it.

"What are you laughing about?" Bella asked me, "The fact that Missus Cullen can't have kids?" I shook my head,

"No my dear sister." I replied, "I was merely recalling last summer." I smirked as Bella turned beet red. I full-on laughed at that, "Your face is priceless!"

"You said you'd never bring that up." Bella grumbled under her breath as her blush receded. "Have they always lived in Forks?"

"No." Jessica said in a 'duh' tone, "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." I nodded to myself, smart.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" I knew who she was talking about, the one who she's already fallen for.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I watched as the coven rose in synchronization, the food on their trays untouched. They dumped their trays and left. When the bell rang, I rose, giving Bella a quick hug before I left for Spanish. Unfortunately, Rosalie was in that class as well. Gym was one of two bits of levity at school. I gave a note to Coach Clapp before moving to the bleachers. Gym itself was both AP classes and normal classes, meaning I was able to watch my sister embarrass herself in front of the whole class. I gave my note to the gym teacher and sat in the bleachers, pulling out my art supplies and started to draw. After Gym, Rosalie left to go home with her coven. Bella and I went to the office to hand in our slips. Edward Cullen was there. He was arguing with the lady to change his biology to anything else. That was Bella's class. The door opened again, letting in another gust of wind. The girl who entered just placed a note in a basket and left. Edward turned and glared at Bella. I stepped slightly in front of her and sent a warning growl to Edward, glaring at him just as harshly.

"Never mind, then." Edward said hastily, "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." Edward then turned on his heel and stalked out of the office. I never let my glare leave him until the door closed behind him. I walked up to the desk with mine and Bella's signed slips in hand.

"How did your first day go, dears?" The receptionist asked.

"Fine." Bella lied. The receptionist didn't look convinced.

"It was ok." I said. I wrapped my arm around Bella as we left the office to our truck. I told Bella to get in the back and that I'd drive. She nodded weakly and got in the truck. I turned on the heater as I turned the key to the ignition. Bella curled into my side as we drove, and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. I could feel some tears escape her eyes. When we got home, Bella went up to her room and started on homework while I started on dinner. When Charlie got home, we ate in silence before turning in for the night.


	3. Open Book

I went through my classes, as usual, the next day. Trig, English, Government, Biology, Lunch, Spanish and then Gym. Bella humiliated herself during Gym, hitting everyone and everything. After Gym, I followed Bella to the truck. Turns out the only thing Charlie can cook is eggs and bacon. So I assigned myself cook of the house. Charlie was more than willing to give me the job. So after school, Bella and I went to the Thriftway. It wasn't too far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway, like everything else in this town. The Thriftway was large, and Bella and I got back into our usual routine. When we got home, I started to unload the groceries as Bella went upstairs.

"Hey, Alex!" Bella called from her room,

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Mum e-mailed us!"

"What'd she say?"

"She wants to know where her pink blouse is and how school is!"

"Her pink blouse is at the dry cleaners! She was supposed to pick it up on Friday!" I started to make dinner. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in the marinade I had made earlier and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge. I leant against the kitchen counter as I flipped through Romeo and Juliet. When Charlie came through the door, he hung his belt up.

"Hey, Alex." He greeted,

"Hi, Dad." I replied, putting my book down as I continued dinner.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Hey, Dad." Bella called back, "Welcome home!" Bella bounced down the stairs,

"What's for dinner?" Charlie looked wary. Renée always liked to experiment while cooking and most of the time it was never edible.

"Don't worry, I'm making steak and potatoes." I told them. Bella helped me finish cooking while Charlie went to go watch something in the living room. When dinner was ready, I called Charlie into the kitchen to eat,

"Smells good Lex." He said.

"Thanks." We ate in silence for a while until Charlie spoke up.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" He asked,

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica." Bella said, "We sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice."

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid, nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here. How 'bout you Alex?"

"School's fine." I told him. There was a pause before Bella spoke again.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" She asked hesitantly.

"Doctor Cullen's family?" Charlie confirmed, "Sure. Doctor Cullen's a great man."

"They...the kids...are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." Charlie surprised me by actually looking angry.

"People in this town." He muttered. "Doctor Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here." Charlie got louder with every word, "We're lucky to have him, lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature, I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should, camping trips every other weekend...Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." I stared at Charlie from across the table, that is the most I've ever heard Charlie say in one go.

"They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive."

"You should see the doctor." Charlie laughed. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." It was silent again. When we were finished, I washed all the dishes by hand, because we had no dishwasher, great. I did my homework after that, it wasn't hard. The following week was uneventful. It was usual for Charlie to not be at home on the weekend, and during that time I did my own thing. I finished my homework and cleaned up the house a bit. Granted Charlie lives on his own, he can't hold down the fort.

Edward Cullen didn't show back at school next week. Even though she tried to be subtle about it, Bella couldn't help but let her gaze linger on the Cullen's table before focusing on the rest of the world.

The following Monday, it was normal until we walked out of class. I met up with Bella and her friends as we exited the building. I smiled at the white that fell from the sky. "Wow…" Mike said, "It's snowing."

"Eww." Bella groaned, her face scrunching.

"You don't like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." I snorted. Bella was kinda obvious with some things. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes. you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"Bells, come on." I said, adjusting the beanie on my head, "We watched snow on tv as kids, and they've never been unique. They've always been like this." I stopped talking when a white ball of mush hit Mike in the back of the head. I followed the direction it came from and saw Eric walking in the opposite direction to where his next class was.

"I'll see you both at lunch, okay?" Bella said as she kept on walking. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."

"I'll see you Bells." I said. I squeezed her shoulder gently before turning and walking to my next class. When lunch finally rolled around, I met up with Bella again as we made our way to the lunchroom. I scrunched my nose when five unique scents entered my nose. I gently nudged Bella who was frozen in front of me.

"Hello? Bella?" Jessica called, "What do you want?" Bella looked down, her ears turning red.

"What's with Bella?" Mike questioned,

"Nothing," Bella answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I frowned as I followed her friends to the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick,"

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked softly.

"No." Bella replied as we sat down. I kept close to her as she slowly drank her soda, taking small sips. I heard laughing and I turned my head slightly to see the Cullens playing around. The boys were being nuisances while Rosalie and Alice lent away from them. My eyes flicked to my side to see Bella looking at the Cullens also.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded as she turned to see where Bella was watching. Bella dropped her head instantly. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled

"He doesn't look angry, does he?"

"No. Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me."

"The Cullens don't like anybody...well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him." Bella hissed. I turned my head slightly and glared at Edward. I tuned out Mike's promises of a snowball war as I kept my attention between the Cullens and Bella. When lunch was over, I followed Bella outside and was happily surprised to see that it was raining. I bid Bella goodbye until the end of school and left for Spanish.


	4. Phenomenon

The next day, I woke up to snow covering the yard. I smiled, today is perfect. I dressed in traditionally warm clothes and pulled a beanie over my head. I whipped Bella up a quick breakfast for Bella, which she hastily ate. "You seem eager to go to school." I commented. "You usually hate anything school-related."

"Guess today's just one of those days." Bela replied with a mouthful of food. I laughed lightly as I cleaned up. When she finished, I ussured her outside and into the truck. Bella drove again today, being extra careful on the icy road. We got to school in no time. I got out of the truck and shuffled to the back. I noticed that Charlie had put snow chains on the truck. He's a godsend. I smiled at the sentiment when my ears picked up a strange noise. I turned my head and saw a car headed straight at Bella. Before I could react, Edward appeared, moving Bella out of the way so she wouldn't be crushed by the blue van. Edward then lifted his hands, and the van stopped a foot from Bella's face, two handprints the only indication of what had happened.

"Bella!" I screamed. I hopped into the bed of the truck and clambered over to where Bella and Edward were. "Bella, are you ok?" I asked, gently helping Bella sit up.

"I'm fine." Bella groaned.

"Be careful." Edward warned, "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"Oww…"

"That's what I thought." Edward sounded like he was trying to suppress a laugh. I sent him a harsh glare.

"How in the…how did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella."

"Don't move." Someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" Someone else shouted.

"Just stay put for now." Edward ordered.

"But it's cold." Bella complained. "You were over there. You were by your car."

"No, I wasn't."

"I saw you."

"Bella, Edward was standing right next to us." I said gently. "He managed to pull you out of the way." I had no choice but to play along with Edward's story, as ludicrous as it was.

"No." Bella argued, turning to me, "He was over by his car!"

"Bella, just drop it for now, ok?"

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" Bella asked, turning back to Edward.

"Fine." Edward snapped. From what I could see, it took eight people to move the van away from the truck to be able to bring a stretcher in. Edward refused his, and Bella tried to as well.

"Give her a stretcher." I said, "She hit her head." Bella glared up at me. They strapped a neck brace onto Bella when she was safely on the stretcher. I heard the familiar sound of police sirens as Charlie arrived on the scene.

"Bella!" He yelled in panic when he saw Bella on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Char-Dad." Bella sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me." I was able to hop in the back of the ambulance with Bella as Edward hopped in the front. We made our way to the hospital. I, unfortunately, wasn't able to go into Emergency with Bella, so I waited outside. I saw Rosalie pull into the parking lot and walked into the hospital. She met up with Edward and some other man. They started to talk in harsh whispers. I stalked up to the whispering Cullen's.

"You stupid idiot!" I hissed at Edward. "You almost exposed our kind by saving my sis-Bella!"

"Wait, so you're-" Rosalie started.

"What Edward did was completely out of line." I cut in, "I was next to her, I could have saved her without causing too much suspicion. Bella trust's me. If I were to tell her that it was nothing, then she'd believe that."

"Alexandria." Carlisle greeted. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Likewise, Carlisle." I sighed, "However I wish it were under better circumstances." I ran my hand through my long hair, "I'll meet you and your coven later tonight, at your place. We can discuss the situation with Bella then, away from prying ears." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder,

"Of course, sister." I nodded. I turned and walked away. I found Charlie and together, we waited for Bella to exit the waiting room. I stood when Bella exited.

"There's nothing wrong with me." She assured as Charlie and I approached.

"What did the doctor say?" Charlie asked.

"Doctor Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home. Let's go." I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders as I lead her out of the hospital. I ussured her into the back of the cruiser, slipping in after her. Bella leant her head on my shoulder as we made our way away from the hospital. The ride home was silent. Charlie finally said something when we got home.

"Um...you'll need to call Renée." He admitted, hanging his head slightly.

"You told mum!" Bella exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Bella got out of the cruiser and slammed the door. I shook my head and followed Bella out of the car, closing the door more gently and followed her into the house. I cooped myself up in my room when I got upstairs. For about half an hour, Renée begged Bella for the two of us to come home. I sighed and sat on the bed, knowing I was gonna be in for a long ride.

_TIMESKIP_

When night fell, I snuck out of my window and I ran to the Cullen household. Their scent lingered in the woods, leading me to a large house. It was old, not surprisingly. It was painted a soft, faded white and was three stories tall. It was rectangular and well proportioned. It was very open. As I approached the door, it opened to reveal Carlisle. "Brother." I greeted.

"Sister." He replied, nodding his head. He moved aside and gestured for me to enter his house. I followed the sounds of hisses to a large dining room. The entire table fell silent at my appearance. There was one person I didn't recognise. She had caramel hair, with pale skin and gold eyes like the rest of the Vampires at the table. I noticed Edward wasn't there, and I wondered where he was.

"Greetings all." I said, clasping my hands in front of me, "I assume you've all been notified of who I am."

"Not really." Rosalie muttered.

"My name is Alexandria Leste. I'm one of Carlisle's old friends."

"How is it only _now_ you show up?" Emmett asked.

"It was honestly a huge coincidence." I sighed, "By now I'm sure your aware that I've been living with the Swan's for a while, to be quite frank I've only known them for a month and a half before moving to Forks. I'll only be with them until Graduation, then I'll find another family. I...I've had many families in my long life, sometimes I don't have any siblings but when I do, I'm quite protective over them. You can live your life however you wish, but please, do not tell Bella of our world. She doesn't need to bear the weight on her shoulders."

"Of course." Carlisle said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"How did you and Carlisle meet?" Jasper asked.

"I met Carlisle almost three hundred years ago." I started to explain, taking a seat at the table. Carlisle sat as well next to the unknown brunette, who I assume is his Mate. "I was helping a small coven of vampires in London at the time, a group of Pastors were trying to hunt us, and I kept moving us. Carlisle, when he was human, found us. We had to flee, and one of the coven members attacked him. Once I had gotten the Coven to safety, I returned and found Carlisle, feeding on animals. I helped him learn the ways of our kind, and then sent him on his way."

"Alexandria was the very first Vampire to tell me that I didn't have feed on Humans." Carlile agreed.

"So what, how old are you?" Emmet asked, crossing his arms.

"I was changed in thirteen-forty-six...so that would make me six-hundred and fifty-nine this year." I told them. The Cullens gave a collective blink. I looked out the window and saw the sun starting to weave through the trees. "It's getting early, I need to get home before Charlie realises that I'm gone."


	5. Invitations

I could tell that the month that followed after the accident bothered Bella. She was the centre of attention for the entirety of the week after the incident. Tyler Crowley, the person who was driving the van, followed Bella like a lost puppy. He begged to make it up to her, even though Bella continued to insist nothing happened. He persisted, however. Bella told me he followed her between class, and I definitely noticed his presence at our lunch table. I saw Mike and Eric's distaste for our newest member. No one seemed to be concerned about Edward, however, despite how much Bella insisted he was the hero. Since the accident, I tried to subtly avoid Bela, and I knew she could tell. I sat with her friends at lunch, but refused to talk to Bella. I overheard that there was a Spring Dance in two weeks, and it was girl's choice. Jessica was under the impression that Bella was going to go with Mike, despite Bella's aversion to the blonde male. "Are you _sure_ you don't mind?" Jessica asked, "You weren't planning to ask him?"

"No, Jess, I'm not going." Bella insisted.

"It'll be really fun."

"You have fun with Mike."

"How about you Alex." Lauren said, causing me to look up at her. "Anyone you want to take to the Spring Dance?"

"No, I'm not going." I sighed, setting the unused fork I was playing with back on the table, "There's no girls in this school I want to go with." The table became silent.

"So...you're into girls?" Eric asked. I nodded.

"For you girls, don't worry. Don't be that girl that asks for me not to have a crush on them, don't worry, I have yet to find someone here in Forks to peak my interest."

"Come on, not even the Cullen girls?" Jessica insisted. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Jasper and Emmett tense.

"I have to admit that they are pretty, but I don't lust after girls who are already taken." The bell soon rang and I gathered my things, walking away from the table. Spanish and Gym were uneventful. I joined Bella before the two of us made our way back to our truck. Eric was leaning up against the side of the vehicle.

"Hey, Eric." Bella called as we approached.

"Bella, Alex, hi." Eric greeted.

"What's up?" Bella asked as I opened the truck, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" Eric stuttered.

"I thought it was girls' choice."

"Well, yeah."

"Thank you for asking me, but Alex and I going to be in Seattle that day."

"We are?" I questioned, leaning out the window.

"Oh." Eric muttered. "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure." Bella agreed. Eric slouched off, back toward the school. I then heard a low chuckle. I turned and saw Edward walking past. Bella soon hopped in, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't hate on the truck." I scolded.

"Sorry…" I reversed out of the spot and then frowned when Edward reversed. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot. I growled,

"Move the damn car, Cullen!" I hissed.

"I don't think I will." Edward replied, "I want to see how this turns out." I tightened my grip on the steering wheel slightly. There was a knock at Bella's window. She awkwardly cranked the window down. I looked over and saw Tyler's grinning face.

"Sorry Tyler." Bella apologised. "We're stuck behind Cullen."

"Oh, I know." He replied, "I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." I smirked. Oh Bells… "Will you ask me to the spring dance?"

"Alex and I aren't going to be in town, Tyler."

"Yeah, that's what Mike said."

"Then why-"

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

"Sorry Tyler, we're really going out of town."

"That's cool, we still have Prom." I snorted as Tyler left. Bella swat my arm, then winced. My eyes flicked over to her as she gently massaged her hand. She's never hit me, not even lightly. Hitting stone like that would hurt. I watched as Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper sliding into the car, laughing.

"Step on it Cullen." I hissed, "Or I'm gonna ruin that paint job." I revved my engine in warning. The Cullens sped away. I then drove us home. When we did get home, I left Bella in the truck, making my way inside. I headed up to my room. I left Bella in charge of dinner, just needing some time by myself. I closed and locked the door to my room. When the food was ready, I headed downstairs, grabbed my plate, ignoring how Bella and Charlie went silent, and walked back up to my room. The next day, Bella drove us to school. I got out, hurridly making my way into the school to avoid Bella...and subsequently Edward as the two of them have become suspiciously close. When I got to the main entrance, I turned back and saw Bella talking with Edward, the two seemed to be at odds at the moment. Bella caught my gaze and I quickly looked away, walking into the school.


	6. Blood Type

The next day, everything ran as normal. That is...until lunch. I found my spot at our table, and Bella settled in next to me. "Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Jessica muttered to us, "I wonder why he's sitting alone today." In perfect unison, mine and Bella's heads snapped over to see Edward sitting away from his Coven. He looked directly at Bella, lifted one hand, and beckoned her to join him with one finger. I glared at Edward hissing under my breath. "Does he mean _you_?" Jessica wondered, looking at Bella.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework." Bella said. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants." Bella gathered her things and scurried off towards Edward. My eyes never left her back as she made her way towards him. I kept my eyes on them the entirety of munch. I didn't listen in on their conversation because that would just be plain rude. When the bell rang, I stood stiffly and stalked to my next class, which so happened to be Spanish alongside, only now realising it, Emmett. There was an empty seat next to him so I plopped myself down with a huff, crossing my arms.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Emmett wondered. I glared up at him.

"I haven't heard that phrase in over a hundred years, so can it." I growled.

"I was just trying to be kind."

"I'm sorry. It's just your dumb...dumb brother. He's getting close to Bella, and-"

"Your a protective sister." Emmett guessed. I sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"I don't want her to be dragged into this world." I told him, "One of my first families found out and they were slaughtered, I swore to never let anyone know." Emmett and I were silent the rest of the lesson. When everyone got up and left the classroom, Alice was waiting for Emmet.

"Alex!" Alice greeted, chirpy. I guess she was here for me. "Edward texted me, he said that Bella had to go home early so he gave me the keys for your truck for you to take home." Alice held out a set of keys that were indeed the keys for mine and Bella's truck. I took them from her reluctantly.

"Did he say why she went home?" I asked her.

"Her biology class were doing blood tests." I nodded.

"Tell him thank you for me, but also slap him for me."

"Will do."


	7. Theory

_**~ Theory ~**_

Friday was a sunny day, as was the week afterwards. I managed to convince Charlie to let me stay home, claiming that my, _ahem_, monthly monster was acting up. Bella went to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica to shop for dresses to wear to the Spring Dance, one event I would not be attending. Charlie and I were waiting up for Bella. I was reading and Charlie had a baseball game on. I soon heard the sounds of a specific Volvo as it pulled into or driveway. "Alex?" Charlie called as I stood, closing my book and setting it on the table before stepping out of the house. Bella was seated in the passenger seat of Edward's car, where the hell was Angela and Jessica? I crossed my arms, listening into the conversation.

"Do you promise to be there tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"I promise." Edward promised. "You can keep it, you don't have a jacket for tomorrow," he reminded me.

"I don't want to have to explain to Alex and Charlie."

"Oh, right."

"Bella?"

.

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes."

"Don't go into the woods alone." Edward stated.

"Why?" Bella asked, confused.

"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."

"Whatever you say."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, then." The door to the car opened.

"Bella? Sleep well." There was a pause before Bella got out of the passenger side and I frowned. Bella spotted me and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She said a quick goodbye to Edward before walking up to me. She jogged up the stairs to meet me. "Hey, Alex-" Bella started.

"Go inside." I ordered.

"But-"

"Inside. Now." I glared at Bella and she shrunk back. Bella looked down as she stepped around me and into the house. Edward sighed and got out of the car. I stalked up to him and pulled him close to me by the ear. "Listen here Cullen, I don't know what Bella is to you but if you so much as hurt her in any shape or form I swear I will rip you limb from limb and burn the pieces myself."

"I won't hurt her." Edward said.

"Promise me!"

"I promise." I nodded and released Edward's ear.

"Does she know?" I asked him, crossing my arms again. Edward looked away. "She does? You idiot! Do you know what the Volturi will do to her if they find out she knows?"

"I know what they'll do." Edward muttered.

"I've seen it firsthand. Now, get off my property. Goodbye." Edward walked back to his car, getting in and quickly driving off. I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it behind my ears before I walked back into the house. Bella was staring at me from the entryway, she had heard everything.

"Bella?" Charlie called. I walked into the lounge room, Bella shuffling behind me.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me."

"You're home early." Charlie commented.

"Am I?"

"It's not even eight yet. Did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah, it was lots of fun. They both found dresses."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm just tired. I did a lot of walking."

"Well, maybe you should go lie down."

"I'm just going to call Jessica first."

"Weren't you just with her?"

"Yes, but I left my jacket in her car. I want to make sure she brings it tomorrow."

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." I declared, tucking my book under my arm and heading for the stairs. "I'll be down later to say goodnight." I ascended the stairs to my room. I was pulling on my shirt when Bella burst into my room.

"What was that all about with Edward?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, not turning to her.

"Uh, yeah you do! You talked to Edward as if...as if you know." My grip tightened on the fabric of my shirt, but I refused to talk to Bella. "You know what he is?"

"It's not so hard to figure out." I muttered. "I mean, how could I not recognise one of my own."

"You're a...Alex…" I finally turned to bell, releasing my shirt and pressing two fingers to Bella's forehead. My eyes flashed. Bella's eyes widened before narrowing. "Why?"

"I'm immortal, Bella, and I look like a teenager. What would people say about me? Huh? I'd probably be reported to social services, I couldn't have that. So, I've been family hopping. My ability allows me to change memories, implant myself into people's lives and make them think that I've known them for years."

"Why our family, out of so many others."

"Because you were moving to Forks!" I exclaimed, "It's easier to plant faint fake memories of someone that hasn't been to a place in a while rather than change multiple people's memories to weasel me into it. No one really remembered you from when you were a kid, so it was as simple as adding me next to you. Charlie, Renée and you were the hardest, but it's easier to do it with you three than it was with the Romanov's." Bella's eyes then lit up.

"You...you were a Romanov?"

"For a little while." Bella nodded.

"Ok...I'm not all that impressed with you messed with my head...and learning about all this in one night is a bit of a headache."

"I'm sorry Bella, it's what I had to do to survive." I stepped towards Bella and cupped her cheeks, "In my mortal life, I had a daughter, and from the memories I got from Renée, you were just like her. I lost her when she was just a babe, even though I'm not your sister, I hope I can be the sister you deserve."


	8. History

That night, Bella made her way into my room. She plopped herself on my bad and stared at me. "What?" I asked, slowly placing my book to the aide.

"You're a Vampire." Bella stated.

"I think we've established that, yes."

"You gotta tell me your life. Please." Bella grabbed my hands, wanting to pull me closer, however, she pulled too hard and fell into my lap. I laughed, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close so she was laying against me.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Where you were born, your life, you said you had a daughter?"

"I did say that. Here, let me show you." I put two fingers to Bella's forehead and her eyes glazed over.

_FLASHBACK - NO POV - 1345_

"_Ahhh!" A scream cut through the night, emanating for the small birthing room that resided in the clinical house. The small village of Dornie in the Scottish highlands pausing to wait out the aftermath. When there was silence, they continued with their tasks. The entire town was preparing a celebration for the newest child to be born. Prayers were recited in Gaelic, the townspeople wishing for a healthy son to continue his father's legacy. A woman, only twenty years of age, gripped the hand of a dark-haired man, pushing hard to bring their child into the world. "You can do it." The man encouraged, pressing a kiss to the matted red hair that stuck against the woman's forehead. _

__"_Ewan." The woman sobbed, "Ewan, he is not coming."_

"_He is coming, Alexandria." The man, Ewan said, gripping his wife's hand tight. "Our son will be here soon." Alexandria's green eyes squeezed shut, letting out a loud scream as she pushed, gripping her husband's hand so tight it would surely bruise in the morning. The prayers stopped, and the sounds of the town preparing for the next sound. And there it was, the high pitched cry of a newborn babe. The town rejoiced, and Ewan kissed his wife. He then went to inspect his son, but he stopped. "What is this?" He almost growled._

"_What?" Alexandria breathed. _

"_A girl! The Gods have cursed us with a girl!" Ewan glared up at Alexandria. "This is _your _fault." Ewan then turned around and stormed out of the room. _

"_Ewan? EWAN!"_

_TIMESKIP - NO POV - 1346_

_A figure swayed slowly as she moved around the room, her plain white cloth dress dancing alongside her. She cradled a newborn infant, her red hair creating a halo around her face and her green eyes shone with love and happiness. The baby in her arms was only a few weeks old, but she had a mop of curly red hair and green eyes. The baby grinned a toothless smile up towards her mother, stubby hands reaching out and grasping at nothing. _

Alexandria -

Hush, the waves are rolling in

White with foam, white with foam

Father toils amid the din

But Baby sleeps at home

Hush the winds roar hoarse and deep

On they come, on they come

Brother seeks the wandering sheep

But Baby sleeps at home

Hush, the rain sweeps over the knowes

Where they roam, where they roam

Sister goes to seek the cows

But baby sleeps at home

"_Hush now my baby." Alexandria whispered, gently pressing her lips to the baby's head. "Mamma is here for you." It had been a rough year since Ewan had left, but Alexandria was thriving. The village had been so kind to her, helping her with the baby and even giving her a job gutting fish to help pay for expenses. Suddenly, the door slammed open, breaking off its hinges and falling to the floor. Alexandria let out a scream, holding her daughter close. She hurried to put her daughter in her room as a man stepped through the doorway. He wore ripped clothes, red dripped from his jaw and crimson eyes locked onto the figure who just entered the house. "E-Ewan?" Alexandria breathed._

"_Hello my love." Ewan poured, his voice ringing like bells as he stepped into the room, the light from the window hitting his exposed pale skin, and Alexandria could see it reflecting, as if he had been given a gift from the Gods. "Miss me?"_

"_What…" Alexandria's eyes swept over her husband's form, "What has happened to you?"_

"_The Gods have blessed me with immortality dearest! And finally! I can rid the world of that creature you call daughter."_

"_You will not come near her." Alexandria moved to stand in front of the door. There was the fireplace poker next to it, that Alexandria grabbed slowly. _

"_You can't stop me." Ewan advanced. In retaliation, Alexandria swung the metal rod, whacking Ewan in the face. A crack sprung onto his cheek. "You're still feisty." Alexandria watched, mystified and scared as the crack healed. "I might as well condemn you to this the same as me!" Alexandria screamed as fangs pierced her skin, sinking deep into the flesh of her neck. She then moved on adrenaline. Using the poker still in her hand, she beat Ewan to a pulp, her anger and rage fueling each swing as her husband became a pile of indistinguishable chunks littering her home. She then fell, the poison in her system overtaking her body. She screamed, convulsed, and cried as the pain encased her entire body._

_TIMESKIP - THREE DAYS LATER_

_Alexandria woke with a gasp, to the crying of her child. She ran to her baby, ignoring the fact she ripped the door off it's hinges and it taking under a second to do so. She reached for her crying child, however, sunlight that shone through the window managed to hit her hand, and it shone, a million tiny pieces of glass reflecting the light. She gasped, she was just like her husband. She then caught a wif of a delectable scent, emanating from her daughter. Alexandria knew instinctively what it was. Blood. Alexandria gently lifted her daughter, not wanting to hurt her. "I am sorry my child." The newly turned Vampire breathed, "I must protect you." So that's what she did. Alexandria burned her house to the ground, the pieces of her now-dead husband mingled with that of what was left of the building. Alexandria stowed her way to England, resisting the urge to consume every human she encountered, and gave her child to an orphanage, a letter resting in her cradle. _

I am so sorry to impose on you, but I have recently encountered some hardships and I am unable to provide for my child. Please, look after her, she means the world to me. Please remind her every day that her mother loves her and that one day I will return

Her name is Victoria, care for her, I beg of you.

_And with that, Alexandria left to learn everything about her new existence._

_FLASHBACK END - ALEX'S POV_

I lifted my fingers from Bella's forehead, only to notice that the brunette was asleep in my arms. "Sleep well, dear sister." I whispered. "I shall protect you from your dreams."


	9. Interrogations

The next morning, I received a text from a certain pixie-haired Vampire telling me to take the truck to school. Who was I to question the will of the fortune teller, so I pulled out of the driveway, the ear-splitting noise of the truck making me want to rip my hair out. As I journeyed to school, I received another text from Bella saying that I had to come back and pick her up. Not a minute later, I got another text telling me it was ok and that Edward was picking her up. When I pulled into the school's parking lot, I noticed a red convertible that was clearly out of place. I'm assuming that's a Cullen car. I greeted Rosalie in my first class of the day, and the rest of the classes we complained about Edward's lack of brain cells and how much trouble we were gonna be in. We talked all through our classes, and even on the way to lunch. I didn't even notice when I sat at the Cullen family's table. There, the conversation extended to the rest of the family. I was instantly put under the grill from one Alice Cullen.

"You were a Romanov!" She hissed, whacking me on the arm lightly with an empty food tray. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I told her, gently setting the tray down. "The stories surrounding my disappearance went wild, I couldn't just go around all. _Look at me, I'm Anastasia Romanov!_" I spoke the last bit in Russian, and by the looks on their faces, they understood what I said. "They were watching me with keen eyes, I had to disappear. That is the only time I've left people remembering who I was."

"Woah." Emmett laughed. "We're in the presence of Royalty!" I laughed as he did a mock bow in his seat. "My lady."

"Stop, stop that." I chucked, throwing a fry at his head. "The only person you should be talking to like that is Rosalie." I could see the Cullens stealing looks at Edward and Bella,

"How can you stand to be in the same house with two humans?" Jasper asked me. He had a southern drawl to his voice. "Day in and day out."

"Self control." I told him softly, "I know it's hard, but when I was a newborn I faced the ultimate test. My daughter was in the house with me." I looked down at my clenched hands. "I could have so easily quenched my newborn bloodlust, but… I couldn't. I managed to get to England and give her to an orphanage before my thirst was too great." We were then cut off by the bell ringing. I looked towards Bella and Edward were still deep in conversation. I bit my lip before grabbing my bag and walking out. I would have to confront her later.


	10. Complications

Bella and Edward hung out the rest of the week. Every morning, Bella would tell me what she and Edward would talk about. She would gush constantly, and I just had to grin and bear it. It wasn't until Thursday when life got a bit more complicated. I returned home, and Bella and Edward did so after. They were just sitting in the driveway as I cooked dinner. Suddenly a horrid smell invaded my nose. I gagged, stepping away from the food. It smelt of wet dog that had rolled around in it's own poop and then took a bath in the Citarum river. In my six-hundred years of existence, I had never smelt something so repulsive. I heard Edward leave and Charlie's cruiser pull into the spot, and another car as well. I walked to the window and peeked outside. I saw two people I hadn't met before, but I vaguely recall them from Charlie's memories. They were Billy black and his son, Jacob. Billy's eyes fell to mine, and I tensed. He did as well, and his eyes narrowed into slits. My lips pulled back over my teeth defensivley, almost in a snarl. Billy's eyes widened and he turned away to greet Charlie. I turned on my heel and returned to the kitchen. I heard the door open about five minutes later.

"This is a surprise." Charlie was saying.

"It's been too long," Billy answered. "I hope it's not a bad time."

"No, it's great. I hope you can stay for the game."

"I think that's the plan, our TV broke last week." Jacob admitted.

"And, of course, Jacob was anxious to see Bella again." Billy added.

"Oh, hey Alex." Charlie greeted. I turned and lent on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Dad." I replied. "How was work?"

"Eh, same old same old. You remember Billy and Jacob."

"Vaugley." I turned my nose up at the older man who was confined to a wheelchair. "I remember you talking about them quite a bit. I always stayed home when you went to the Rez, got caught up in my reading."

"Yeah, you still are such a recluse." I shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked. I could see that she sensed the tension in the room and wanted to alleviate it.

"Naw, we ate just before we came." Jacob answered.

"How about you, Charlie?"

"Sure." He replied, his voice moving in the direction of the front room and the TV.

"I'm gonna head upstairs." I said, crossing my arms. "I've got a bunch of homework to do. Recipe's on the counter, Bells, just follow it and you'll be fine." I pushed myself off the counter and went to head upstairs to my room.

"Oh, Alex." Billy called. I turned to glance back at him. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too." I muttered before walking up the stairs. I closed my bedroom door once I got there and pulled out my phone. I plonked myself onto my bed and started to message Carsile.

_Ok, what is with the Black family, why do they smell like rotten garbage thrown into a sewer?_

I got a reply quite quickly.

_Are they at your house?_

_If they weren't, I wouldn't be asking _

_We Decades ago, we came across a pack of tribe members, they were able to shift into spirit warriors, wolves, to protect themselves. Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and I created a treaty with the Quileute tribe on that day. We would refrain from harming a human, killing or transforming, and we wouldn't go onto their land. You aren't part of that treaty, but I implore you to do as it says_

_I won't expose us, no way, but I think Bella already knows, your son is an idiot, Carlisle_

_TIMESKIP_

I hadn't come down to dinner that night and opted to hole out in my room until the stench of dog had left the house. When I ambled down the stairs Friday morning, Bella was already gone and Charlie was at the table. "You alright?" He asked woridly, "You went to bed pretty early last night."

"Yeh, I'm fine dad." I told him with a fake smile. "Just didn't feel the best." Charlie seemed to accept that and I scoured out of the house. I drove the truck to school again, (I need to talk to Charlie about getting me a better one) and throughout the day, I pressed Rosalie on the Quileute tribe she encountered. She held a certain distaste for anyone but her own kind, and I can kinda see where she was coming from. Edward and Alice left at lunch. Jasper seemed more tense than usual when she left. Bella had to ride with me on the way back home, and she would not stop talking about the day she was spending with Edward tomorrow. "Be careful with him." I warned as we turned onto our street. "He may seem like a benevolent knight in shining armour but our kind was created to be dangerous, lure in prey and strike when they feel as if they're safe." I could see Bella gearing up to protest. "I know, I know. We don't hurt Humans. But my first instinct as a Newborn was to kill my daughter. That base instinct, to hunt and kill prey never leaves us. Just...be careful."

_TIMESKIP_

I watched the next morning as Bella and Edward took the truck and left. I pressed my lips together, worried about how the day would end.


	11. Mind Over Matter

Later that night, I was holed up in my room, and only came down when Charlie returned home. When I entered the kitchen, I crinkled my nose at Edward's scent lingering. It would have been nice to know that Bella and Edward were hanging out. Bella may be much much younger than me, but I thought of her as a sister, and I protect my family. Bella served us dinner, and while Charlie and I waited for our food, we couldn't help but let our gaze flick over to Bella once or twice as she scarfed down her meal. She managed to down two glasses of milk while the lasagne was in the microwave. "Thanks." Charlie said once his food was set down.

"How was your day?" Bella asked. My eyebrows frowned together at the hastiness.

"Good, the fish were biting...how about you girls? Did you get everything done that you wanted to do?"

"I managed to finish off a couple assignments I had due." I told him. "And I finished a book so...I think it was a good day?"

"Not really." Bella added. "It was too nice to stay indoors."

"It was a nice day." Charlie agreed. Once Bella finished eating, shr threw back the rest of her milk. I blinked.

"Woah. That was quick." I commentted, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm going to bed early."

"You look kinda keyed up." Charlie added.

"Do I?"

"It's Saturday. No plans tonight?"

"No, Dad, I just want to get some sleep."

"None of the boys in town your type, eh?" I pressed my lips together to hide a retort or a smile, my mouth couldn't seem to decide.

"No, none of the boys have caught my eye yet."

"I thought maybe that Mike Newton...you said he was friendly."

"Oh he _is_ friendly." I commented. Bella glared at me before addressing her father.

"_He's Just a friend_, Dad."

"Well, you're too good for them all, anyway. Wait till you get to college to start looking."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." And with that, Bella walked up the stairs.

"'Night, honey."

"See you in the morning, Dad."

"You hungry, Alex?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm all good." I relied. I could tell Charlie was trying to be coy with his next question.

"So...any boys catch _your_ eye?" I laughed lightly, rising from my seat.

"No, you don't need to worry about that. Boys are nice, but I quite enjoy girls much more. Goodnight dad." And I left Charlie stewing in his seat. I could smell Edward in Bella's room as I passed it. I decided to let them have their moment and threaten the kid later.


End file.
